New Girl
by winxfan16
Summary: What would happen if a girl none of the Cullens knew sudeenly asked them to change her? Read and find out. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice!" I ran and hugged her, and then clung to her like a monkey.  
>"AHHHH!" Alice screamed, drawing the attention of the whole cafeteria.<br>Who are you?" she asked, still looking shocked. Probably because I just surprised a vampire.  
>This made me freeze, still clinging to her. "Errrrm... a fan?"<br>Edward chuckled, but you could tell it was fake. "I didn't know you were famous Ali. "  
>I growled at him. "Shut up Eddie-boy! " I looked at Alice. Alice, I know you don't know me but I'm Sarah, and well,' I dropped my voice 'I want you to change me.'<p>

This is just a snippet to see if you guys like it. Review and/or PM me and let me know whether or not to continue.  
>~Rock Out~<br>Winxfan16~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 1, Mt Dew and Monkeys

I sighed and said goodbye to Lynchburg, Va., my home for the past 15 years. My home that I was sadly leaving for Forks, Washington. I grabbed my backpack, filled with clothes, energy bars, and over a million in cash. I pulled my hoodie over my favorite dark red t-shirt with slashed sleeves, then pulled on my black combat boots, and then pulled my jeans over them. I sighed, and put the note for my mom on the fridge, and wiped away my tears, and I slid out the back door, and walked to the airport, and got on my plane. Once the plane took off, I took out my very worn copy of Hunted. I was asleep before I got to the second page. Once I made my connecting flight, I fell asleep again the moment we were in the air. I'm not sure how long I was asleep (judging from the crick in my neck I'm guessing it was awhile) But when I woke up, we were landing in Port Angeles. I grabbed my stuff, and got off the plane the moment I could. I looked at my watch. My mom would be getting up to get me up now. No! I mentally shouted at myself, stop thinking about it. I sighed, and walked until I got to Forks. Needless to say I was wetter than a fish when I got there. I sighed, and looked at the time. Then I did a double take. It was 8: 00 Am, time for school to start! I ran like a cat being chased by a dog, and managed to fall into a puddle. Way to Go Sarah! I shouted at myself. Finally I made it to the school office building. The secretary looked at me, and it was obvious she wondered if I just hoped out a pool. Heaven's know I looked like I did.

"Can I help you dear?"  
>"Yes ma'm , I'm the new student. Keahi Embara."<br>She smiled then, and it reminded me of my grandma. "Oh! The student from New York! Here's your schedule dear. We're in first hour now. Do you need me to show you where to go?"  
>" No thank you, I think I can find it. "I said, hiding my country accent. After all I was supposed to be from New York. And with that I made my way to First hour, Spanish 1.<p>

Jaspers P.O.V.  
>I sighed, another boring day in Spanish 1. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a girl with bronze, tousled hair that stopped mid back, a black sweatshirt with a match on it that said, "Don't mess with fire" and ripped up jeans, and then , black combat boots, to top it all off, she was SOAKED. Like, wetter than I thought possible.<br>"Que estas hacienda in mi clase?"  
>"Soy estudiante de nuevo aquí Señora."<br>"Muy bien tomar asiento por favor."  
>"Gracias." She said, and then sat by me.<br>"Hola me llama Keahi, y tú?  
>" Me llamo Jasper." I said.<br>The rest of class was uneventful, and then the bell rang, but right before it did, she looked right at me, and mouthed 'thanks for calming me down.'

Keahi P.O.V.  
>I smiled and continued the rest of my day, finally drying off by third hour. Once the bell rang for lunch, I took off faster than a New York minute, and ran to the cafeteria, and grabbed some Mt. Dew. (Cause it's the best friggin soda ever!) and made my way over to an empty lunch table. After I was done with my drink, I decided to put my plan in action. See, it was no coincidence I had first hour with Jasper. I've known of the Cullens for a while, and finally got enough courage (and money) to get here. So, without warning , I raced to the Cullen table, and the launched myself at Alice at superfast speed, landing in her lap, then clinging to her like a monkey.<br>"AHHHH!" Alice screamed, drawing the attention of the whole cafeteria.  
>Who are you?" she asked, still looking shocked. Probably because I just surprised a vampire.<br>This made me freeze, still clinging to her. "Errrrm... a fan?"  
>Edward chuckled, but you could tell it was fake. "I didn't know you were famous Ali. "<br>I growled at him. "Shut up Eddie-boy! " I looked at Alice. Alice, I know you don't know me but I'm Keahi, and well,' I dropped my voice 'I want you to change me.

So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Hate and love it? Review and let me know. It only takes a second to review and the faster you review , the faster the chapters shall come to you!  
>~Rock Out~<br>Winxfan16~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Teddy bears and Trucks

Previously on New Girl  
>I looked at Alice. Alice, I know you don't know me but I'm Keahi, and well,' I dropped my voice "I want you to change me."<p>

Keahi P.O.V.  
>Alice stayed frozen for a good minute, during which Jasper picked me up, and suprisingly put me in his lap. Not that I'm complaining mind you.<br>Rosalie was the first to speak. "Change you? Change you how? Like, change your look?"  
>I sighed; she really sucked at acting when shocked. "No Rose, change me into one of you."<br>Edward looked down at Bella. "Is there some fever among you humans for eternal damnation?"  
>This caused Bella and me to roll our eyes and say at the exact same time, "Your soul isn't damned."<br>Bella looked at me. "How did you?"  
>"All will be revealed in time," I said, smiling. Then I laid my head back on Jaspers shoulder, causing him to stiffen.<br>Finally, Alice thawed out. "How do you KNOW? And why can't I see you? And why, why, why, are you dressed like that?" She said, glaring at my clothes.  
>I smiled, "I think this conversation is better suited for your house Ali. And Edward stop trying to hack my mind, it ain't gone work sug. Jasper's gift is the only one that will work on me."<br>"Yes, and speaking of me would you mind getting off of me?"  
>I sighed, "You're the one who put me there, Einstein."<br>Emmett chuckled, "She has you there."  
>I smiled, "Aww, thank you teddy bear."<br>Now it was everyone else's turn to chuckle as Emmet glared at me. "I. Am. Not. A. Teddy. Bear."  
>"I agree with Keahi, we should continue this at home. Bella, do you have any particular aversion to skipping school today?" Edward asked.<br>"Nope."  
>"Good, then its settled." Alice said, and with that the Cullens, Bella and I left the cafeteria and headed to the parking lot.<br>"Which vehicle is yours?"  
>"I don't have one Bella. I got here on foot."<br>"That explains why you were sopping wet when you came in class."  
>" Shutup Jazzy," I growled.<br>"You can ride with me, in my truck." Bella offered.  
>"Yay! I mean uh, okay." I said, trying to hide my excitement in being in a pickup.<br>Edward just laughed. "It seems you finally found someone, besides yourself, who likes to ride in that monster."  
>I glared at him. "Hey! That truck has character!"<br>Bella smiled at me, and with that, we all drove to the Cullens.

AN- Okay, I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise, and thank you to my wonderful Beta, thenewestdaughter! You rock! And be sure to check out her story, Starting Over.  
>~Rock Out~<br>Winxfan16~~~~~~~~


	4. Major weird

As we pulled into the Cullens drive, I took a deep breath. After I told them my story there would be no turning back. And I wasn't so sure that that was a good thing. I got out the truck, grabbing my backpack and walked into the house. Once we were all seated in the living room, I took another deep breath, and told them how I knew about them.  
>"Okay, so I'll answer the question about how I know about all of you first. The answer is, my friend Lynn told me about you."<br>"Lynn? I never heard anything in her thoughts, about knowing about us."  
>"And I never saw her tell anyone anything about us."<br>"Lynn has her ways. She's also my best friend, so if you hurt her, I will burn you. "I said all of this smiling angelically.  
>"Burn us? Do you carry a lighter with you or something?"<br>"No blondie, see, that brings me to the next thing, I want to tell you, I can control fire."  
>" Prove it."<br>" Sure thing Major." _Wait; why in the hell did I just call Jasper Major?_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and pictured a flame in my hand. When I opened my eyes, there was a small flame burning in my palm.  
>"That's freaky." Emmet said.<br>"Says the dude who likes to provoke grizzlies."  
>"How do you know that about me? And how do you know Jasper used to be a major?"<br>" I don't know, I just looked at him, and something told me he was a Major in …' I paused, scrunching my nose as I thought. 'The Civil war?"  
>Jasper nodded at me, whilst Alice gave me a weird look.<br>"Where did you come from? And why don't Edward's and my gifts work on you?"  
>"I came from New York,' I said, giving them the name of my previous location that matched my cover story. I wasn't ready to delve into my past with them just yet. 'And I don't know, my guess is that I'm a shield."<br>"But then why does my gift work on you?" Jasper asked in that adorable southern accent of his.  
>"Do I look like I know?" I snapped, hunger starting to make me bitchy. Well, that and the weirdness going on.<br>"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He said and instantly I felt bad for making him feel bad.  
>"No, I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just hungry. All I've had today is ."<br>Bella smiled and handed me an energy bar, which I gratefully took and began to eat. Once I was done, I continued to talk.  
>"Okay, so now let me explain why I want you to change me."<br>"That would be nice to know, along with who you are." A blond haired man in a doctor's coat said as he walked in the room.  
>"I'm Keahi. And you are?"<br>"This is my father Carlisle." Jasper said.  
>I smiled. "Nice to meet you sir. As for why I want to be changed. I don't know why, but I feel a pull towards this whole coven, and I also feel, like, like I'm <em>supposed<em> to be a vampire."  
>"How did you come to find out about us, Keahi?"<br>"I found about you through my best friend Lynn."  
>Carlisle raised his eyebrows.<br>"Sir, don't blame Alice or Edward, they didn't know she knew."  
>"I don't blame them young one, I'm just wondering at the fact that someone is able to block both of their gifts."<br>"I also can block both of their gifts, but not Jasper's. Please sir, change me, I know the rules, and I know that I'll burn, but I promise I won't be a problem, I'll go to the wilderness if I'm too much of a crazed newborn."  
>"It's not that we don't want to change you, but, are you sure about this? I mean, never aging, never growing old, never being able to have children."<br>"I know what I want Jasper" I said, locking my eyes with his, and then momentarily forgetting to breath. Which was weird. 'I've thought this through. Please, change me." I begged.  
>Just as Jasper was about to answer me, a pale, slender girl with piercing blue eyes and bright blonde wavy hair that stopped at her shoulders walked in. She was dressed in a light pink tank top with an, expensive looking, white overcoat, light blue, skinny jeans and brown, high heels. Around her neck hung a silver necklace with a diamond attached to it, burst into the room.<br>Jasper suddenly blurred, and had me behind him, leaving a very shocked Alice on the couch.  
>"Jasper, shh, that's Lynn, she won't hurt me." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. Weirdly enough, my touch seemed to calm him down. After I was sure he was calm I started to step out from behind him. Thankfully, he didn't pull me back behind him, and I walked to Lynn.<br>Lynn death hugged me the minute I was out from behind Jasper, which I gladly returned.  
>"I've missed you Lynn."<br>"And I've missed you too Sarah." Lynn said.  
>"Sarah? I thought you said your name was Keahi"<br>"I did say that. My real name is Sarah, but I go by Keahi now."  
>Jasper nodded, but didn't pry.<br>"So this is the girl who found out our secret. Might I ask how you found out?"  
>"Simple doc, I read a book on Quileute legends, and I figured out that you were the cold ones, and since my friend Keahi here is obsessed with vampires, I figured I'd tell her. I didn't think she'd fly all the way here" she smiled at me.<br>Edward growled. "Damned wolves."  
>Bella smacked his arm.<br>"What? First you, now Lynn finds out about us through them."  
>"Ah but if Jacob hadn't told me about you, we would never have got together."<br>"She has a point Eddie-boy."  
>"Don't call me that."<br>"Okay."  
>Jasper just sat and stared at me the rest of the afternoon, as we went over the do's and don'ts of being a vampire. Lynn left around two o'clock, and after she left, I decided to confront Jasper on staring at me.<br>"Jasper, may I speak with you in the forest?"  
>"We can talk here."<br>I growled in frustration, but Jasper thought it was a warning growl, I guess, since he scooped me in his arms, and blurred us to the woods. Once he sat me down, I crossed my arms.  
>"You do know I can walk, right?"<br>"Yes. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
>"I wanted to know why you were staring at me."<br>Jasper looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
>"Jasper, please tell me."<br>"It's… nothing."  
>"Jasper, Tell Me Now." I growled, losing my patience.<br>"Fine! The reason I can't stop staring at you is because, well because…"

Ooh a cliffy! I know, I know, I'm evil. But I promise to update faster if you click that little review button and tell me what you think. And whoever guesses why jasper was staring at Keahi first, gets a sneak peak at chapter 4! Also, thank you again to my lovely beta, thenewestdaughter. Be sure to check out her story, Starting Over.  
>~Rock out~<br>Winxfan16~~~~~~~~~~


	5. mates

"Is because?"  
>"Because you're my mate." He said, looking like he would be blushing if he could.<br>"I'm your what?"  
>"Mate."<br>"I know what you said, but I have no flippin clue as to what that means."  
>"I thought you knew everything about vampires."<br>"Shut up."  
>"No thanks."<br>"Whatever, what does being your mate mean?"  
>"It means we're soul mates."<br>"Do what now?"  
>"Are you hard of hearing?"<br>"No, but telling someone they're your soul mate is kinda a shock."  
>"Oh."<br>" And what about Alice? Hm? Aren't you, what's the word... oh, I know, MARIED!"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well gee; don't you think there might be a slight problem there?" I asked, though I was praying he'd say no.  
>"Well yes, but."<br>I cut him off. I wanted to stop him before he suggested anything we may regret later. "Jasper, there are no buts; I don't want to break you and Alice up." Just then the pixie herself came over to us, with a vampire I hadn't seen before. He had gold eyes, and a rugged appearance. His black hair was in a buzz cut.  
>"This is Chris. He's my boyfriend."<br>When the pixie said that, you could see Jaspers jaw hit the forest floor. I'm sure I looked shocked. But underneath that shock was relief. Because if Alice had a boyfriend that meant Jasper was free.  
>"How long has he been boyfriend?" I asked.<br>"All of five minutes, I saw him in a vision, so I met him in the woods, and we instantly clicked. I'm so sorry jasper, but Chris and I are soul mates."  
>"That's okay, Keahi is my soul mate."<br>Meanwhile, Chris and I were staring at each other, blinking rapidly. I think Jasper must've felt my shock, and joy, because he was suddenly hugging me, and smoothing my hair.  
>"Keahi, you okay?"<br>"Oh, I'm fine. Although, I do have one question. Does this mean we can date?"  
>He laughed. "Yes darling,' it does."<br>I smiled, and shocked the both of us by kissing him. I don't normally go around kissing guys, but this was different, He was my mate. And no one but me was gonna kiss him ever again.  
>Jaspers P.O.V.<br>I had just told Keahi we could date, and then she kissed me. The smell of her blood that close, it sent my throat into flames. But at the same time, my lips kissed her back, my left hand on the small of her back, the right on the back of her head, holding her to me. I could feel her pleasure in kissing me, and her possessiveness, it was really cute. So cute that I chuckled, which caused her to pull back.  
>"Something funny?" she asked raising her eyebrows and putting her hand on her hip.<br>"Nope, But it's cute that you feel possessive."  
>She smiled, and then walked back to the big house. I let her walk ahead of me. I now knew why Edward hadn't been able to leave Bella alone. Though I hadn't even known her for a full day, I already knew I couldn't bear to lose her.<p>

Hey, sorry for the late update and for it being so short. I promise to try and update faster, as always thanks to my lovely beta thenewestdaughter, and be sure to check out her story starting over.  
>~Rock out~<br>Winxfan16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Antics and Anger

I got back to the big house and by the looks on the rest of the families faces you could tell they'd heard everything that was said in the woods. Emmet was the first to break the silence. He did it by pulling me into a big bear hug.  
>"Emmet McCarty Cullen put me the hell down! I screamed trying to get down. When he didn't listen I smiled evilly.<br>"Em, you do know I have the power to burn you, right?" I asked.  
>"You are so evil." He said as he put me down, glaring at me.<br>"Awww, thank you." I said smiling. Then I went to find Jasper. I found him in his room, gazing at his uniform.  
>"Hey."<br>"Hey." He said, blurring to me, and scooping me up into his arms, and then sitting us on his bed.  
>I giggled, but stopped when I saw a haunted look in his eyes.<br>"Jazz, hey, what's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried. All he did was tighten his arms around me. I just stayed there, letting him hold me. Finally after about an hour he seemed to come back to the present. When I asked him what was wrong all he said was,  
>"It's nothing baby." And walked out. I sighed. Then I realized how tired I was, and went downstairs and crashed on the couch. I don't know how long I was out before I woke up halfway, and noticed I was in Japers bed. I yawned, and rolled over, right into Jazz. He smiled, and hummed me to sleep. I woke up the next morning, curled up in his arms.<br>"Good morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"  
>" Yep." I started to sit up, but Jazz just pulled me back down to him, cuddling me. We stayed like that for about five minutes in total silence.<br>"Jazz?"  
>"Yes darlin'?"<br>"What happened last night? You spaced out for like an hour."  
>"Nothing. "He responded, his jaw tightening a bit.<br>" That's a load of bull and we both know it."  
>"I said it was nothing." He said, letting go of me and sitting up.<br>"Well I say it is something, normally people don't space out for an hour with a haunted look in their eyes."  
>"I'm not normal."<br>" So I noticed. Still, something is bothering you, what is it?"  
>" Nothing!" He said raising his voice.<br>Even though he was starting to scare me I kept on. "It was not nothing, do not lie to me Jasper."  
>He ground his teeth, and glared it me. "Why can't you let it go Sarah?"<br>" Because, one, I'm stubborn as hell, and two I know something is bothering you. So, what the hell is it?" I said raising my voice.  
>"None of your God damn business!" He yelled at me.<br>I blinked fast to hide the tears that threatened to spill over when he yelled. "Jasper Whitlock that is a damn lie right there. It is my business, because it's hurting you, which therefore is hurting me! So tell me what it is that's bothering you right now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
>"Fine! You want to know what's bothering me? Well here it is. Maria, my creator, called me and is coming to visit!" He yelled in my face.<br>I recoiled. "You, you're lying!"  
>"No, I'm not. And once she smells your blood…"<br>"She'll kill me."  
>"Yes." He said.<br>"Well,' I said with more resolve and courage in my voice than I felt. 'You'll just have to change me so she can't kill me."  
>" Wha, NO! Absolutely not!"<br>" Jazz, do you see another option?"  
>"No."<br>"Then, it's settled."  
>"It most certainly is not."<br>"Jazz, I'm asking you. Please, to keep me from dying, bite me. Right here, right now."  
>"I wouldn't be able to stop."<br>" You would." I said. It was then that I noticed the rest of the Cullens and Bella in the room. "Oh uh, hi guys."  
>"Hi." Carlisle said.<br>"How much did you guys hear?"  
>"All of it." Alice said.<br>"Then you know that I'm right."  
>" I agree with you."<br>" You would Bella." Edward responded.  
>"Let me guess, she wants you to change her."<br>"Yes."  
>"But you won't."<br>"Not unless she marries me first."  
>" I see. Jazz, will you turn me?"<br>" Not unless you marry me." He said smiling as if he thought that I would decide it wasn't worth it. Wrong.  
>"Then, I accept your proposal."<br>" You... huh?"  
>" I said,"<br>"I heard you. I just can't believe you said yes."  
>" Well I did. So, change me. And by the way you acted last night, I would say you don't have much time to change me."<br>"I, you."  
>I smiled. "Bite me already." And then to my shock he did.<p>

Thanks to JessieCullen92 for helping me get passed my writers block ! Also thanks to my Beta thenewestdaughter and my friend Sam for telling me to keep writing. I'm so sorry for the long wait , hopefully yht e length of the chapter makes up for it. And always Review!  
>~Rock out~<br>WInxfan16~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Love bites

About two seconds after he bit me, my body was on fire, and I was screaming, unaware of anything other than the horrible fire. I felt my body collapse from the pain. I writhed on the floor screaming.  
>"Make it stop!" I yelled over and over. I felt someone pick me up and lay me on a bed. The same person held my hand, and rubbed their thumb over my hand. I screamed and thrashed begging for the fire to stop. I thought that I must be burned. I lost track of how long I burned. Gradually, I began to hear voices. The most frequent of them was Jasper. I started to be able to tell who was who by their smell and footsteps. Then blessedly the fire began to leave my fingertips. Unfortunatly it seemed to all go to my heart. I felt my heart beat once, twice, and then it stopped. I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear! Then I felt a hand take mine. I whirled around, only to see it was Jasper. I had thought he was beautiful before, but through these new eyes, he was exquisite.<br>"Darlin'?" He said staring at my expression of wonderment.  
>I blinked trying to focus. He chuckled at me.<br>"It's a lot isn't it?"  
>I nodded, "Do you ever get used to it?"<br>"Yes. Eventually," He said, and then smiled I smiled in response.  
>"Jazz?"<br>"Yes Darlin'?"  
>"My throat burns."<br>All the Cullen's chuckled, Nice to know my pain was funny to them.  
>"Let's hunt, Darlin'"<br>I liked the sound of that and so did my throat. "Let's." I agreed, heading towards the window. The moment I thought to go towards the window I was there. It was very disorienting. I heard the whisper of wind, and Jasper was beside me opening the window.  
>"After you milady," He said, which caused me to giggle. I took a deep breath, and jumped out the window, landing on my feet. Jazz was by side about a second after I landed and together we went over the river and through the woods (cliché much?) to go hunting. Once we were a mile from the house I stopped. Jazz did too.<br>"Darlin' whats wrong?"  
>"I, I don't know how to hunt," I replied<br>He smirked, "Ah the vampire expert is finally stumped."  
>I growled, "Shut up, and teach me."<br>"Alright Darlin', Close your eyes, and listen."  
>I did as he said. "I hear heartbeats."<br>"Good, now let you sense of smell range out to find something appetizing."  
>I did as he said once more, and then I opened my eyes, smiling, and took off in the direction of a scent that was enticing. When I got to my pray I grinned. I had found a grizzly. I coiled my muscles, and sprang at the bear that was drinking water from the stream, and before it had a chance to react, I bit into his neck, past all the muscle, and finally quenched my thirst. After about a minute, I turned around after draining my kill, to see Jasper standing behind me, eyes black.<br>"Are you thirsty Jazz?"  
>"Not in that sense honey." He said with that sexy southern drawl of his.<br>"Well then, I reckon we oughta do something about that Major." I said as I went to him.  
>"I'd love to Darlin' but right now we need to get back to the house. From Alice's vision Maria should be here very soon."<br>I growled. "I hate her already."  
>Jasper chuckled as he hugged me. "Sarah, you are somethin else."<br>I smiled. "Bet I can beat you back to the house."  
>He grinned. "Not likely honey" he said as he rocketed through the woods.<br>I grinned, and threw everything I had in me into beating him. And I did! I was so happy that after I crossed the river, I jumped up and down like the pixie. Then I heard a chuckle behind me. I whirled around, to see Jasper leaning against a tree with an amused expression on his face.  
>"Are ya happy?"<br>"Yep!" I said as I bounded over to him and kissed his cheek then blurred into the house, knocking Emmet over in the process.  
>"I thought Alice was the one on a permanent sugar high." I heard my best friend Lynn say.<br>I froze, because the smell of her blood made me want to pounce. I was in the middle of a panic attack when Jasper blurred in and read my emotions.  
>"Sarah, Sarah, hey what's wrong?" He asked waving his hand in my face while I continued not to move even the tiniest muscle.<br>"Must you ask? Lynn's blood is tempting her Jazz." Edward replied.  
><em>Huh <em>I randomly thought to myself, _maybe Eddie boy isn't so bad after all. _I saw him smile at my thought.  
>"Sarah, you can move, just don't breath."<br>I nodded my head, and hugged him, burying my face in his shirt. I decided to breathe while I could only smell him.  
>"Oh God Sarah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you want to go all 'rawr I'm gonna drink your blood' on me" Lynn said.<br>"It's ok,' I mumbled with my face still buried in Jazz's shirt, 'You didn't know he changed me, or that your blood would smell so good.' I smiled at her; well as good as one can smile when one has ones face buried in another's chest. I pulled away from Jazz, and took a breath. It hurt to breath with Lynn in the room, but I found I could bear it if I thought of her as my best friend instead of food. I hugged her.  
>"Ohmygosh I have so much to tell you!" I told her while hugging her tight.<br>"Cant. Breathe." Was her response.  
>"Well isn't this touching?" I heard a voice say from the door.<p>

Dun Dun Dun. Well, who do you think is at the door? Tell me in a review, and if you're the first person to get it right, you'll get a) a sneak at the next chapter or b) mentioned in the story, the choice is up to the winner. Thanks as always to my fabulous Beta thenewestdaughter.  
>~Rock out~<br>WInxfan16~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all ,  
>Just wanted to let you know that I'm writing under a new name now , Twiwriter16<p> 


End file.
